


Snow

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Begin anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

When Draco woke up on Christmas, it was snowing. _Snowing_. For the first time in six years, it was snowing. He smiled widely as he jumped out of bed, blessing his house-elves for following orders. He ran back to the bed and jumped on it to wake up his lover.

"It's snowing, Harry!" he yelled.

Harry snuffled and turned to face Draco. "Wah-huh?"

"It's snowing!"

Harry blinked a few times. "Snow?"

Draco sighed and pulled his lover from the bed. "It's Christmas and it's a white one!"

Harry blinked again and then, as it finally hit him, he whopped. "Snow! Snow! We have snow!" He quickly ran across the room and started tearing through his clothes.

Draco watched fondly.

As Harry bent down to tie his shoes, he looked up at Draco, confused. "What are you doing just standing there? Get dressed! It's snowing!"

Draco chuckled and pulled on the clothes that were being tossed to him. Together they ran through the Manor and into the gardens. Harry's cheery yells echoed around them, refusing to be silenced by the snow.

Draco breathed deep the clean air. Finally. They'd been waiting to the snow ever since the end of the war and Hermione's research proving that the energy both sides had used had somehow caused some negative effect on the weather in England and Scotland. If it was snowing, it meant that there was an end to the droughts and sweeping temperature changes.

What better way to being anew than with a pure snow?

A snowball hit Draco square in the chest. He focused on his lover standing a few feet from him, hands on his hips. He smirked. "You're going to pay for that, Potter!"

Harry laughed and turned to run as Draco started to ball snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's khasael in 2009.


End file.
